


Apparently

by Qem



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drunken Apologies, F/M, Haruno Sakura POV, Justu Gone Wrong, Other, Post-Series, Rokudaime Kakashi, Sexy no Jutsu Naruto, Sorry Not Sorry, Uchiha Sasuke and Ino Are Now Best Friends Forever, drunk Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it seemed like a good idea at the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixiechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/gifts), [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> I kind of... Combined prompts. :D

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Apparently.

Admittedly that time was after a truly excessive amount of alcohol, but still that the logic process apparently made sense at the time is the part that Sakura finds hardest to believe, when she retells the story to Kakashi, who as hokage has to deal with the aftermath. (Well delegate other people to take care of the aftermath, and avoid responsibility, but you know, minor details.)

Apparently it started with a marriage proposal to ramen. It was apparently hard for Naruto to think of reasons to say no at the time. Despite being now engaged to Hinata.

And obviously you couldn't expect ramen to wear the dress - it had to be Naruto. And if you are wearing the wedding dress, you'd want it to look right.

Apparently.

But then Hinata misunderstood, and Naruto forgot how to change back in his rush to drunkenly apologise and well now it's the kind of joke that will never be lived down by those who were in the village at the time.

(And those who weren't, well apparently Ino was recording it at the time, and has sold the distribution rights to Sasuke - which he uses quite freely. Except to his wife who's in charge of the investigation.

Apparently.)


End file.
